Remembering a Twin
by Yuuna Kuran
Summary: A sequel to Loving a Twin.
1. Memories

**A/N: Sorry guys if I hadn't been able to update. I've been really busy. Anyway, I wrote a sequel to **_**Loving a Twin**_**. I hope you enjoy it. I don't own Code Geass.**

**Chapter 1: Memories**

It has been two years since Nathalee died. Everyone was missing her, especially the young emperor.

Everything was going well except for the emperor's constant longing for her.

All of them knew that he was spending most of his time at the garden- _her_ garden.

Even though he was staying there most of the time, he was still a responsible emperor. He still handled things personally.

"Nathalee." Lelouch whispered as he was staring at a statue of her in the garden.

A light breeze swept the whole garden and he felt a presence behind him.

His friend sighed then and kept quiet but Suzaku knew all too well why.

"Lelouch, I knew you'd be here. We miss her too, you know." he said putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

It was a after a few minutes before Lelouch spoke again.

"She's just like Mother, loving roses, lavenders, and tulips. I wonder how she spent her birthdays when she was little. I can only guess since we grew up apart."

"That is understandable since your mother wasn't always there for her. One can even conclude that her childhood was tragic but it wasn't so. Lord V.V., Angelica, Peter, and Edward were there to liven up her life during those times." Suzaku stated.

"I know but I'm sure that it had been hard for her." Lelouch said sadly.

"By the way Lelouch, where is Angelica? I haven't seen her in a while." his friend inquired.

"She's been in Shikinejima for one month now, taking care of the children." he replied.

"I see." Suzaku said then there was silence.

"Edward who is this gift from?" Nathalee asked her voice laced with curiosity and excitement.

"It was Lady Marianne." he replied.

When she heard this, she was really happy and excited to open the gift but she was careful not to tear the wrapper apart.

"Look! Look! It's a piano!" she exclaimed to everyone in the room, her excitement making them smile.

"Another musical instrument added to your collection my dear." V.V. commented and she nodded.

"Try playing a tune." Edward suggested and she readily agreed.

The tune was short and sweet but it delighted them all nonetheless.

When she finished playing, Lelouch turned off the T.V. and thought about her.

'She had a trumpet for her first birthday then a flute for her second birthday. Then the following year she received a clarinet. On her fourth birthday she got an oboe. When she turned five, her gift was a harp. For her sixth birthday, she received a cello. On her seventh year, she received a violin. Then the last gift that she ever received from Mother was that piano.' he thought, remembering all the gifts she had acquired during her birthdays.

Though he never heard her sing or play any of those instruments personally, he was sure that she was an excellent singer and a great musician.

"Until when are you going to watch her videos?" a voice, which he recognized as Edward's, spoke up.

"If that's all you came here for, you know your way out." Lelouch said in an icy tone not looking at him.

"You really are lucky." Edward said going towards the door but Lelouch stopped him with his words.

"You're more lucky than me because you were with her all her life while me, I only got to spend a few months with her and then you call me lucky?"

"Yes, I have been with her all her life loving her but she never felt the same way. Unlike you, she loved you even when she learned you were twins. So what is 17 years of being with her and loving her compared to a few months of being with her and being loved by her?" he said before leaving him to ponder on this.

"Such memories are useless when that person isn't here anymore. It only causes great grief and sadness." C.C. stated suddenly, making Lelouch look at her.

"Her memories are the only thing left. I'm still living because of them." he reasoned.

"Suit yourself but you'll only hurt yourself in the end." she said before going out of the room.

Lelouch ignored her last statement and proceeded to go to the garden.

_Flashback_

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Not quite. I'm still angry but most of all I'm worried." she answered truthfully.

"I actually understand what you're feeling. I experience the same thing when I worry about Nunnaly. I'm angry at myself for not being there for her so I'm worried about her every time." he revealed.

"It's because you are Zero, right?" she inquired.

"Yes. I hate it that I'm away from her. It will be fine Nathalee. Everything will be alright." he told her.

"Thank you. I actually feel better." she said kissing his cheek.

"You're welcome my Lady." he smiled taking her hand in his own.

_End of Flashback_

'This was when she was worried about her father and the settlement.' he thought as he arrived in the garden.

"Brother, you have some visitors." Nunnaly said entering the garden.

"I see." he shortly replied before leaving.

"Your Majesty, I am Gilbert Yorkshire and this is my wife, Hannah. We are Edward's parents." Lord Gilbert introduced.

"I'm pleased to meet you. If you're here to visit Lord Edward then you may do so." Lelouch said.

"That is not all we came here for, Your Majesty." Lord Gilbert stated.

"Then what is your other reason for coming here?" the emperor inquired not really interested.

"It was Empress Nathalee's request that we come here at this time of this year." the lord explained.

Lelouch, in hearing this, became serious and somewhat anxious.

"What did she tell you?" he queried obviously excited about what they're going to tell him.

"Empress Nathalee wanted to give you this before she went to Kaminejima to help Lord V.V.." Lady Hannah said showing a box to the emperor.

It was a simple box but its content was very precious.

Inside the box was a necklace with an amethyst pendant and a note from Nathalee.

Dearest Lelouch,

I wanted to give you this necklace as a thank you gift. You have done so much for me. I want you to know that I'm happy to be with you and I'm also happy to your wife. I love you Lelouch.

Love lots,

Nathalee

P.S.

I hope you like it. Always wear it ok? I love you.

After Lelouch read the note, he quickly clasped the necklace on his neck and smiled sadly.

"Thank you very much for bringing this." he said sincerely.

"It is nothing Your Majesty." the couple stated before bowing and going to where their son was.

Lelouch then went back to the garden. While walking, he was holding the pendant until he sat down on the grass under the shade of a tree.

He removed the necklace and inspected it in the sun.

'It looks just like her eyes when we became a couple. It was bright and lovely. I could clearly see her love for me.' he thought just as he remembered that night.

_Flashback_

"I knew you'd be here." Lelouch said softly.

"Hmm… tonight's a full moon. It's beautiful isn't it?" she asked dreamily.

"You're more beautiful than the moon." he stated sitting down beside her and taking her hand.

"Lelouch would you promise one thing?" she inquired.

"What is it? I'd do anything for you." he replied.

"Promise me that you'll never leave me." she said looking him in the eyes.

"I promise. I will always be here for you. I will be with you." he vowed sincerely.

"I also promise you the same. Even when we're apart, I will always be with you wherever you are. Even when I'm gone, I would still be with you." she promised holding his cheek.

"Nathalee would you be mine?" he asked abruptly.

She was shocked that she wasn't able to reply.

"I would forever be yours Lelouch." she replied after a few minutes.

He kissed her then and they stayed like that for who knows how long.

_End of Flashback_

"Nathalee." he whispered before falling asleep with the necklace firmly clasped to his chest.

**A/N: I hope you liked this first chapter. BTW, thanks for reading and reviewing **_**Loving a Twin**_**. ^^**


	2. Regret

**A/N: Here's chapter 2. Enjoy. I don't own Code Geass.**

**Chapter 2: Regret**

"Lelouch." Suzaku said trying to wake the said person. He didn't budge so he tried again.

"Lelouch." he said louder but nothing happened.

"Lelouch!" Suzaku exclaimed while shaking him lightly. This time Lelouch woke up.

"Why did you wake me up?" Lelouch said angrily.

"We've been worried about you. You didn't eat lunch with us and I've been waking you up for a while now and getting no reaction at all. It was like you're in a coma just then." Suzaku explained.

"You shouldn't have woken me up! I would have been better off if I was in a coma and I'm able to be with her!" he shouted then paused before continuing again, "I could have been with her and stayed but you had to wake me up." he said more calmly.

"Lelouch get a hold of yourself. I know you lost someone you love but that shouldn't stop you from moving on." his friend said suddenly jerking him.

"Moving on? How would I move on when I know that I'm the one who caused her death?" the young emperor countered removing his friend's hands roughly.

Suzaku was quiet for a while, thinking of what to say to that statement when someone spoke up.

"It was no one's fault." Edward said announcing his presence.

"It was her choice to use her geass when she saw you dying." he continued while looking at her statue.

"And it was my fault that she had to use it." Lelouch retorted.

"What do you expect her to do Lelouch? Just stand there and watch while she knows that she can do something?" Edward yelled startling them.

"It's because she didn't know about the deal." Lelouch said slowly, regretting his decision of ever thinking about that stupid deal in the first place.

Silence fell on the three of them, giving them time to sort out their thoughts.

"If I only knew that this would happen, I shouldn't have let that deal push through." Lelouch said breaking the silence and both his companion looked sadly at him.

"What's done is done. You can't turn back time, Your Majesty." Edward said before leaving them.

Both Suzaku and Lelouch stared at his retreating form, thinking about what he said.

**A/N: I was inspired when I wrote this chapter so I hope it is to your liking. Don't forget to leave reviews. Thanks. ^^**


	3. Longing

**A/N: Here's chapter 3. I don't own Code Geass. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 3: Longing**

"Lelouch…Lelouch…" her voice echoed in the large room.

"Nathalee." he said while searching for her.

"I'm right here Lelouch." she said making him turn around but she wasn't there.

"Where are you Nathalee?" he asked loudly.

"I'm right here." her voice replied but he still can't see her.

"Where?" he said sounding just like a child searching for his mother.

"Right here beside you." she answered and just as she said, she was there beside him.

He hugged her so tight that she stopped breathing.

When he noticed that she wasn't moving, he looked at her and what he saw horrified him.

She was dead! Cold, pale, and dead.

"Nathalee!" he screamed and woke up with sweat all over his face.

His friends, hearing him scream, quickly came to his room.

"What happened? We heard you scream." Suzaku asked concerned for his friend.

"It was a nightmare." Lelouch said in a low voice.

"What was it about?" Edward inquired carefully.

Lelouch hesitated but seeing that they really wanted to know, he answered them.

"It was about Nathalee. She was calling me and I was trying to go to her but I can't find her. I searched for her but she kept saying that she was just there but she wasn't. I tried again and the next thing I knew, she was there. I hugged her then but she wasn't moving or even reacting so I looked at her. That's when I saw that she was dead. I killed her." he relayed saying the last part in a whisper.

"I see." Edward said simply.

"It's just a dream Lelouch. You didn't kill her, ok. No one did, so don't blame yourself for what happened." Suzaku told him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Last night's event was forgotten and it was as if nothing happened. Everything was still the same, except for the emperor's change in attitude.

He was always quiet and spent all of his time in the garden, making all of the inhabitants of the Imperial Estate worried.

"Your Majesty, lunch is served." Peter told him.

"I'm not hungry but thank you Peter." the emperor replied.

"That's impossible Your Majesty. You haven't eaten for two days now so I'm sure you're hungry." the butler reasoned.

"I'm really ok Peter. Thank you for your concern." Lelouch said.

Peter bowed and left without another word.

"What did he say Peter?" Nunnaly inquired concern evident in her voice and eyes.

Peter shook his head before he replied to his mistress' question. "He said that he's not hungry and that he's fine Lady Nunnaly."

Nunnaly frowned at that before saying, "He's longing for her too much."

Suzaku in hearing this went to his friend to try and put sense into him.

What he saw made him stop and stay rooted to where he was.

Lelouch was crying. He was desperately crying for her to come back.

"Nathalee…Nathalee…I need you. I want you. Please come back to me. Please." he heard Lelouch beg.

He was about to go to his friend when Edward came and shook Lelouch roughly.

"Lelouch stop this! Whatever you do, she _will not_ come back. She's gone. Your cries and pleas _will not_ bring her back." Edward said.

"Just leave me alone! I don't need _you_! I need _her_!" the emperor shouted.

"You have taken this too far Lelouch. Do you think that what you're doing is pleasing her? Do you think that she's happy with what's happening to you?" Edward asked making Lelouch stop and drop to his knees.

"No." Lelouch said slowly.

"Then why are you doing this? Did she give up her life for someone who's not worthy? Was her sacrifice irrelevant and unimportant that you do this?" he continued trying to control himself from hurting the emperor.

"I…I…" Lelouch started but he was interrupted by Suzaku.

"Edward's right. You shouldn't be doing this if you really love her. You're not even keeping your promise to be the greatest emperor."

Lelouch was about to say something but he decided to keep quiet and let them lecture him.

"Do you remember what she told you before she died?" Edward asked seriously looking at him.

Lelouch saw the pain and longing in his eyes and realized just how stupid he had been.

_Flashback_

"Every person who rebelled against the emperor are here to be executed." a soldier announced as the procession began.

It stopped when Zero appeared.

He ran towards the emperor's float not stopping even when soldiers bombarded him with bullets.

"I'll take care of this." Lord Jeremiah said pulling out his sword and prepared to fight.

Zero just jumped over him and went directly to the emperor.

He thrust his sword through Lelouch's heart.

Lelouch fell to where Nunnaly was and she touched his hand then she knew of their deal.

Nathalee seeing her husband fall and dying went to him and healed him.

She then used her geass of life on him and he came back to life.

Lelouch's eyes opened and when he saw his wife, he knew what exactly happened.

"Lelouch…be the good emperor I know you are. Return Japan to the Japanese. Give them the independence they so obviously want while still being one of Britannia's colonies. Edward…from now on, you are Nunnaly's knight. Protect her with your life. Suzaku…take good care of Lelouch…" she said as the persons she mentioned came near her and bowed to her while Zero removed his mask revealing Suzaku's face.

The people gasped not believing what they're seeing.

"Lelouch…I'm glad…that I met you. Even if we only had…a short time. I'm happy to say…that I'm your wife. I…love you…Lelouch. I love you…very much…" she said holding his cheek then she kissed him for the last time.

"Nathalee!" he screamed as her hand fell indicating her death.

"No! You can't die! Not now! Nathalee!" he screamed shaking her while crying.

_End of Flashback_

"I do remember." he replied with his eyes closed.

"Then don't break your promise to her." Edward simply stated before leaving.

"I won't." the emperor answered making him stop to acknowledge his reply before going on.

"I'm glad you came to your senses Lelouch." Suzaku said holding his friend's shoulder.

"Thanks to you and Edward." he mumbled.

"I promised after all so it was my responsibility to look after you." Suzaku told him.

"And for that I'm grateful. I'm really sorry that you had to put up with me and my antics." Lelouch stated.

"It was nothing. What are friends for?" he asked.

When his friend smiled, he knew that the Lelouch he knew was back.

"Welcome back Lelouch." Suzaku greeted with a smile.

"It's good to be back." Lelouch said smiling as well.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading. 'Till next time.**


	4. Letting Go

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. I don't own Code Geass.**

**Chapter 4: Letting Go**

It was early in the morning and much to the surprise of Suzaku and the others, Lelouch wasn't anywhere in the Imperial Estate.

"Are you sure he's not there?" Suzaku asked Peter for the nth time.

"I'm sure Lord Suzaku. We searched the garden 10 times already but Emperor Lelouch wasn't there. We've also searched the whole Estate only ending up with the same results." Peter explained.

"Where could he be?" Nunnaly asked worried for her brother.

"He's in Shikinejima." C.C. spoke up all of a sudden surprising them.

"Why would he be there?" Suzaku inquired.

"He's letting her go." was her simple reply.

After that statement, no questions were asked and all of them were quiet.

"It is time that he did." Edward spoke up breaking the silence and everyone agreed with him.

"He wouldn't be in peace with himself if he didn't." he continued looking at Nathalee's statue.

'I'm sure that you're resting in peace now my Lady.' Edward thought as a sigh passed his lips.

"Nathalee, it was hard living without you for two whole years. Losing you was the most painful thing that happened to me so it was only normal that I lost my will to live. But thanks to Edward and Suzaku, I was able to realize how foolish I had been. Now I'm finally able to let you go. It is hard but from now on your memories will serve as my inspiration and not something that causes me grief and sadness. Until I see you again. Good bye my dearest Nathalee." Lelouch said taking her urn and emptying its content.

The light breeze carried her ashes into the sea and he watched just as the sun was rising.

"I'm sure that this is what you've wanted." he whispered as another breeze blew past him.

**A/N: Aww…it's quite saddening that this story is about to end because the next chapter will be the last for this story. Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed reading.**


	5. Moving On

**A/N: *sighs deeply* This is the final chapter of this story… I'm so sad but it must be done. Anyway, here's the final chapter. I don't own Code Geass.**

**Chapter 5: Moving On**

"Welcome back Your Majesty." Peter and Edward greeted as the saw their emperor arriving.

"It's good to be back. Is Nunnaly and Suzaku in the garden?" he asked calmly.

"They are waiting for you there Your Majesty." Peter confirmed.

"Thank you Peter." he said with a smile.

"You're welcome Your Majesty." the butler replied before bowing and returning to his duties.

"Thank you Edward." the emperor suddenly said.

"It was nothing Your Majesty. I did what I did because it was necessary." he replied, a mutual understanding about the situation evident.

"Still, thank you." Lelouch insisted and tapped his shoulder surprising Edward.

The other man just nodded before Lelouch went to the garden.

"Brother!" Nunnaly exclaimed.

"Lelouch!" Suzaku said concern laced in his voice.

"Don't worry you two. I'm fine." he assured them.

"C.C. told us that you went to Shikinejima." his sister stated.

"I did go there." he confirmed.

"So how did it go?" Suzaku inquired.

"It went well." Lelouch said simply looking at her statue.

"You did the right thing brother." Nunnaly said touching his hand.

He smiled at her but it was a sad smile.

"Don't worry Lelouch. I'm sure she's happy with your decision." his friend encouraged.

"I know she is." the emperor replied staring at the clouds when he heard her say, "Thank you Lelouch."

This startled him and he looked around the garden making his companions slightly worried.

"What is it brother?" Nunnaly asked.

Lelouch kept quiet thinking if he should tell them.

"Is something wrong?" Suzaku queried.

The young emperor shook his head and told them that it was nothing but he was smiling.

"I kept my promise Lelouch." he heard her say before a light breeze passed by him.

"I know." he whispered while both Nunnaly and Suzaku were leaving the garden.

"Are you coming Lelouch?" Suzaku asked.

Lelouch was hesitating in leaving the garden but he knew that he must.

'I must move on. It is what she wants me to do.' he thought then he ran to catch up with them.

Both of them smiled at him and they left the garden together.

**A/N: I finally finished this story. It was a short sequel but I think that it was enough to satisfy my craving to continue this story. To all who read and reviewed **_**Loving a Twin**_** and **_**Remembering a Twin**_**, thank you so much.**


End file.
